


Nutcracker on Ice!

by EttaMills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable pining nerds, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nutcracker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaMills/pseuds/EttaMills
Summary: When Yuuri gets asked to skate in a production of The Nutcracker on ice, he had no idea he would not only be playing Clara, but that his prince would be his idol/crush Viktor Nikiforov. This can either be the best things that has ever happened or the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this fanart on tumblr of the three skaters in Nutcracker costumes and ran with it. This was supposed to be a short drabble, but it got out of hand. Oh well. Here is my Christmas gift to this fandom. May your holiday be as sweet at these stupid, adorable boys.

" You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Yuuri mumbled, staring shocked at his computer screen. The sound of an email, marked URGENT had woken Yuuri from an afternoon nap in his dorm.

After a rough season of figure skating, where he had failed to qualify for the grand prix finals last year, the 22 year old Japanese man had high tailed himself back to school in Detroit, where he had holed himself in his dorm, wailing in self pity.

" Kidding you about what?" came a voice from above him. Brown eyes slid up, looking at the foot dangling from the bunk above him.

His roommate was actually home for once, relaxing into his bed and reading a skating magazine, while Yuuri had burrowed himself in his bed below.

" N-nothing." Yuuri replied, quickly closing out his email and shutting his laptop lid, turning to face the TV, trying to seem engrossed in the plot. An American soap opera was playing and the dark haired skater hoped Phichit was buying his act.

Of course, he wasn't.

" Yuuurrriii" whined the Thai skater, leaning down over the bunk railing to face his roommate. " Don't lie to me. What happened?"

Yuuri gave a nervous smile.

" It's nothing, probably a joke, or just spam . . . . "

The darker skinned boy graceful hopped down from his bed and before Yuuri could blink, he watched his roommate pick up his laptop and get into his emails.

" Hey! Phichit! Stop, that is private!" he yelled, to no avail.

Phichit shoved Yuuri away with one arm, while letting his gaze run across the screen, letting a squeal out after he found what he was looking for.

" Yuuri! This is no joke! It's a legitimate offer! You _need_ to go to the try out!" his roommate insisted, hugging him close in excitement.

" Phichit. I'm trying to stay off the radar, you know. I need to shake off my embarrassment of last season." Yuuri said, miserably.

The Thai boy clicked his tongue.

" What you _need_ is to get back on the ice, because slumming it in the dorm and avoiding people doesn't seem to be working wonders for your career either."

The Japanese boy slumped at the harsh words.

" Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to go and see?" he weakly responded.

Phichit nodded eagerly, taking control and shooting a reply email, confirming the date and time of the audition before slamming the lid closed and putting his arm around his shaking friend.

He gave a shark of a smile, pinching Yuuri's side.

" Well then! We have 3 weeks. Time to work off those love handles! Can't fight a hoard of mice soldiers with flab like this."

The dark eyed skater groaned.

**. . .**

 

Three weeks later, Yuuri found himself standing outside of a small, privately owned ice rink. It was early in the morning and the streets were quiet, making the day seem. . ominous.

" I changed my mind." Yuuri whispered, already turning on his heel to go home to his warm, dark dorm. He would tell Phichit that the auditions were cancelled and he would just try harder next season.

" Yuuri? Yuuri . . . Katsuki, right?" someone questioned behind him.

His body seized up, before reluctantly turning around to face a small woman, standing at the entrance.

" _Yes_? _That's me_ " he replied in Japanese. Maybe if they thought he did not speak English, they would let him go. It was a cowardly plan, but he wasn't known for his strong spine.

" _I thought so! It is so nice to meet you, I am a big fan!"_ the girl smiled, her Japanese heavily accented but good.

Now Yuuri was nervous and embarrassed.

" Ah, thank you." he finally said, switching to English. He waited for the tiny woman to say something, but instead, she held the door open, inviting him in with a gentle smile. He climbed the stone steps, legs shaking as he followed her into the empty hallway. Distantly, he could hear musical notes floating in from further into the building. There was also the distant slapping noise of blades hitting ice, someone landing a jump. It made his heart race and for just a moment, he was calm.

" The director will be practically foaming at the mouth when she sees you. Ever since she saw your performance from the qualifying cups a few weeks ago, all she can talk about is you." said the woman walking with him.

Ah, there were his nerves again.

" R-r-really? I did pretty terrible at those, are you sure you have the right skater?" he asked, flitching to remember his last public performance and the face-plant he did in front of all those people.

The woman stopped, looking at him funnily.

" Seriously? You were great! Even the best fall down, but you got back up, bloody nose and all and finished your routine with a quad anyway!" she spoke passionately, before hurrying her footsteps to a well lite room down the hall.

Yuuri just smiled and followed her, while mentally marking where the exits were.

The minute he stepped inside, he was assaulted by a squealing mass of blue hair and green eyes.

The woman who had escorted him looked panicked, trying to pry the mass attached to him off. Both women spoke in rapid English, with him only catching a few words here and there.

Finally, they all separated, Yuuri gasping for air and looking at the blue haired lunatic and her assistant.

" Sorry, so sorry! She has been looking forward to this meeting, and _despite being almost 50_ , " a sharp glare sent at said woman, " she is easily excitable."

The director smiled and then bowed apologetically, which made Yuuri even more flustered. Here he was, supposed to be auditioning for something, and he had somehow made the woman who was in charge, apologize.

" You're fine! You're fine!" he replied shaking his head and hands.

" No, no I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I am just really an excited for this production and now my Clara has arrived,” said the director, finally calming herself.

Now Yuuri was confused.

" I thought this was an audition for the nutcracker ballet on ice?" he started, looking between the two women.

They both nodded eagerly.

" It is! Sort of. You see, we are doing something a little . . . outside the box. It is a production of the nutcracker, but with an all-male cast. All the parts have actually been assigned already, all except for our lead, Clara." Began the assistant, before being shoved aside by the director, who was so excited, Yuuri swore there were stars in her eyes.

" Exactly! But then, our nutcracker prince showed us a video of your skating routine and we just _knew_ it had to be you. So you see," the director shot forward, grabbing the figure skaters hands with a pleading look, " the part is yours if you want it. I can't imagine it without you."

Yuuri looked between the two women, taking a deep breath before sighing and smiling.

" When do we start?"

 

After the director and her assistant got over the shock that he said yes, they eagerly sat him down, explaining the timeline and routines.

" Since it is only a two act ballet, the routines are simple. We aren't touring anywhere, just a few shows. Twice a week, for two weeks. I promise it will not take too much time out of your training schedule." Said the assistant, later introduced as Allison.

The director, " Lola, sweetie, everyone calls me Lola, " handed him a timetable, and Yuuri was surprised to see a well-organized plan, with a rigorous training schedule. It was nothing he wasn't used to and the idea of routine and training, after too long of either being a sloth or going to a few classes, excited the younger man more than he cared to admit.

After working out a schedule, between his classes and his own free practice time, all that was left to do was sign a contract. Before he could put the pen to ink, he pulled back, much to the confusion of the other party.

" Sorry, it is just, this seems too easy. I worked on a routine for the audition, wouldn't you like to see it, if only to make sure I am good enough?" he asked wearily, sitting back at the seats.

Both women stared at him, looking like they were fighting an internal battle between reassuring him of his talents, and desperately wanting to see him skate in the flesh, their own private show.

Finally, Allison cleared her throat and spoke." Of course, if you prepared a piece we would be delighted to see, right Ms. Lola?" she asked, turning to her boss, only to find the seat empty.

The door leading to the rink was open and shouts of " Everyone off the ice NOW. Clear out, clear out!" could be heard, to the embarrassment of the other two left in the room.

They rose from their seats, making their way into the now empty rink.

The blue haired woman slid next to them, appearing out of nowhere, almost manic with her glee and holding out her hand for the CD. Yuuri handed it over, eyeing her nervously, before going to a bench and settling down, slowing replacing his sneakers with his skates. Then, once they were laced and tied, he placed his head in his hands and leaned down, taking deep breaths.

" Whenever you are ready," said a soft voice from above.

Yuuri's head jolted up, looking at Allison.

" Deep breaths. I know she comes on strong, but she is really a great director. And you got this. "

The Japanese man nodded, before standing and unzipping his coat.

The minute his skates hit the rink, all the noise in his head faded away, replaced by the steady sound if his heartbeat.

The first string of the music faded in and it was time for him to begin.

 

By the time he came back to it, the sound of clapping filled the rink, he realized he was sweating and panting, that his body ached and his heart was racing and he just felt so _alive_.

Undoing his finishing pose, he looked toward where the two women were seating but they just where gazing at him, smiling but not moving.

If there weren't clapping though. . ?

" Bravo! красивая!" yelled a thickly accented voice from the stand.

Yuuri could actually feel his body seizing up. He was trying to decide whether he was hearing things or hallucinating from lack of oxygen, as he defiantly just stopped breathing.

Because there was absolutely no way he just heard that voice. That voice he had heard in hundred of interviews, in web streams of skating events, in his freaking dreams, since he was 15 years old.

The sound of ice scraping against steel, the change in the air and someone approached him from behind, was all in his head.

However, the figure in front of him and the hand tipping his chin up would prove hard to brush off as wishful thinking.

" Stunning. I knew you would be perfect! So glad Madam Lola agreed. What grace, my beautiful Clara. Or, should I say, " a delicate finger tapped against his lips, which had parted in shock, " Clarence." he finished with a wink.

And that is when Yuuri's legs finally gave out and he found himself on his back, staring up at his idol, Viktor Nikiforov.

Then, he passed out.

  **. . .  
**

 

Blue eyes looked down in concern, dropping to his knees, as childish laughter grew closer, another pair of skates looping around the passed out figure.

" Look! He even faints like a damsel. " Said the young blond punk, smirking down at him, " Looks like you came on too strong Viktor. Need to work on your pick up game." the Russian teen said.

Viktor pouted before lifting the boy on to his feet and gently skating him off the rink and laying him on the wooden bench, gently brushing back his inky black hair. Lola and Allison rushed over, fanning him and panicking before Viktor brushed them off with a smile and asked them to get some water.

The two women ran off, and his Russian rank mate went off since he no longer found the situation amusing.

With only the two of them left, the silver haired man gazed down at the sleeping figure. It was almost too good to believe, that he was here, holding the young skater in his arms.

Since he had seen the boy skate in juniors’ years ago, looking nervous and scared but delivering an amazing performance that won bronze that year, he had subtly followed the Japanese Yuuri's carrier. He was divine in a way he did not understand and with every year that went by, Viktor found himself eager to compete with him. Be on the same ice and skate together. He even, to his mild embarrassment, had choreographed a few short programs that he thought the Asian skater would be perfect for. To say he was disappointed when he discovered the younger male had not qualified to skate with him at the previous grand prix would have been an understatement.

After all, he had their first meeting planned out. They would find each other at the warm ups, a day or two before the short program event. They would chat and bond over their mutual love of skating, and then Viktor was going to causal suggest they exchange numbers, so they could talk some more. Perhaps grab dinner or coffee, maybe practice together and give each other pointers.

Plans gone to waste, he later learned.

The following year, he had taken the season off, despite Yakov's loud objections. Viktor had acted as a judge in a few competitions, guest starred in one or two skating - themed reality shows and even done a small tour with one of his sponsors. However, notwithstanding his schedule being filled with new and exciting opportunities, the Russian legend found himself oddly . . . bored. So when he had heard of the part of nutcracker prince in an all-male American production, he auditioned quickly, surprising no one when he was instantly offered the spot. And when the director mentioned that they did not have a partner for him yet, what harm could have come from showing one of the few _(or many)_ videos he had of the Japanese' skaters routine.

Now, though, reality was setting in. Here was the skater he had been secretly admiring for years, sleeping in front of him, after performing a gorgeous rendition of the Pine Forest dance, sans partner.

He was good. Great even. And with Viktor's help, he would be able to show the world how stunning he truly was, how Viktor saw him.

He just needed to, you know. Wake up first.

And so, with ideas of sugar plum fairies and dashing duets floating in his mind, Viktor was swept up with the fantasy and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the farthest corner of the mans mouth.

Pulling back, he jolted at the brown eyes staring back at him. Before he could get a word out, the dark haired skater let a gasp escape past his mouth and his hands clasped around his face as a trickle of blood streamed from his nostrils and he closed his eyes to unconsciousness again.

 _Well_ , Viktor humphed, moving away from him before he caused any more damage.

This was going to take a little more work than he thought.

**. . .**

 

The sounds of skates hitting the ice at a hard angle echoed through the enclosed rink. Pain shot through Yuuri's hip as he landed on the cold surface.

He could actually hear the younger Russian, nicknamed Yurio by the rest of the cast, clicking his tongue at him.

" How are you getting worse?" he yelled from across the rink, where he and his fellow mouse soldiers were working on their routine.

Yuuri did not reply, only grumbled in frustration before getting up to try again.

Skates coming to an abrupt stopped next to him signaled the presence of his (he still thought with a red blush) prince.

" Yuurrriii. You are so unfocused. What can possible be distracting you so" spoke the Russian man, his accent thick.

Yuuri could feel the color blooming upon his cheeks, wishing he could just get used to the man he has idealize for years talking to him so casually. It has been a week since practices had begun, and they only had 3 more before the opening night. Already, the show was gaining some attraction. While the ideal of a romantic ballet performed by an all male cast, not only on ice, but with some major players in the figure skating world (Yuuri hesitated to call himself that), including the legendary skater himself, seemed to be controversial, public interest was at an all time high.

The Japanese man could feel the telltale prickle of panic run along his spine at the thought of all those people watching him fail, but a gentle touch to his side thrusted him out of his head and back to the current situation.

Viktor stood next to him, a frown on his face.

" You drift away when you should be here," he admonished softly, before taking the man by the hand and leading him around the ice again.

" Come now, Yuuri. Show me how you danced before."

Yuuri straightened his back, before taking a calming breath and let the music begin to drift around, swaying as the nutcracker prince lead his partner though the woods.

They were far from perfectly in sync, but it was better than before, and when Viktor spun to let go of him, he gained his speed and lifted from the ice, feeling the world glide past him.

Releasing a breath, he spun and landed, balance solid, before looping back into his partner's arms.

His reward was a dazzling grin, an arm pulling him closer so no space existed between the two.

Yuuri was so caught up in the moment, he did not notice how close their faces had drift until loud, persistent clapping stunned him back.

" Guys, guys! No. " Ms. Lola yelled, breaking them apart with her sharp voice across the rink.

The flustered, squealing lady from Yuuri's first day was long gone, a strict, passionate director taking her place. She gave no quarter and her skaters asked for none.

She gestured them over, looking displeased, and while Yuuri was almost expecting to let people down, Viktor looked like it was a genuine surprise that he was being criticized. He was almost . . . pouting?

It made Yuuri giggle, if only internally.

"Yuuri." she sighed, looking at him as he reached the barrier between them. " This last one was better, and the jump was great, but you seem to be holding yourself at a distance. This is your magical prince Yuuri! " She gestured to Viktor, " You two have defeated the Mouse King, saved the kingdom and now are waltzing towards a happy ending. You are supposed to be enchanted by him, not looking like at any moment he is going to eat you," she reprimanded, wagging her finger in a threating manner.

Arms sliding over his waist caused another round of tension to overtake him. Warm breath filled his ear and he could actually _hear_ the man behind him smirking.

" Yes Yuuri, let me enchanted you. I don't bite . . . much."

Before he could think on _that_ remark too much, the blue haired woman was snapping her fingers in the silver haired man's face, bring his attention back at her.

" And you! You are oozing sex appeal. Stop it," Viktor made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled himself away from Yuuri. " This is a dance of love, of gratitude and romance. The nutcracker is not trying to seduce, he is trying to woo. Know the difference, Mr. Nikiforov, between lust and love." Ms. Lola bit out, glaring at the older man.

" Excuse me, can the nutcracker not do both? Can he not want to take the man gently into his arms, give sweet kisses and promise the world, while also wish to share carnal pleasures?" Viktor questioned, skating away from the barrier and pulling Yuuri along into a deep dip, throwing him a million watt smile.

Yuuri was not amused.

" Focus on getting your little dancer to like you before you worry about getting him into your bed. I’m serious Viktor," Lola said, narrowing her gaze, "My main concern when asking you to take the role was that you have always performed alone. This is a partnership. Make it work."

With that, she left them alone.

They stood self-consciously on the ice for a moment, before Yuuri coughed to clear the tension.

" Should . . . should we try again?"

The man next to him ran a hand through his hair before looking at the grand clock hanging from the ceiling.

" Actually, how about we grab dinner?" he replied, not waiting for an answer before he skated toward the matts, leaving Yuuri to trail silently behind him.

**. . .**

Their destination was a small Chinese restaurant a block away from the rink. It was still relatively early in the night, so there were few people there. They chose a small booth in the corner, lit by hazy red lanterns and soft warm candlelight.

It was oddly cozy.

"Where are you from, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, slowly pouring some sweet liquor between the two.

" Ah. A small town on the coast in Japan. Hasetsu." he explained, pushing his food around on his plate, not particularly hungry.

A warm hand enclosed around his, bring his view to the man before him.

" Tell me about it."

For the next few hours, the men exchanged stories, talking about their homes, what they missed and loved. They compared childhoods skating, Yuuri's beginning from a love a ballet that transferred to the ice, while Viktor was fond of roller blading as a child before discovering his calling.

Neither had known that the other knew so much already, from various interviews and media. However, it was different to hear from their mouths in person than reading it in a magazine.

When they got to the topic of their recent skating carrier, Yuuri reluctantly admitted to considering taking a year or two off, to discover if he truly wanted to continue with professional skating.

" After all," he explain, tracing the rim of his empty glass, " It is not like I don't have other options. There is always my family' onesan, and I am working on a teaching degree at school. I could teach skating on the side. You know what they say. ' Those who cannot do, teach ‘.”

Viktor's head cocked to the side, confusion lighting his features.

" You don't really believe that do you? Yuuri, you have so much raw talent, your head just gets in the way. If you could find a way to clear up here, " he tapped on the side of his own head for emphasis, " you could be the best."

The dark haired man chuckled nervously, wiping at his eyes at the tears welling behind them.

" Yes, well . . . This is very strong." He said, raising his empty glass.

The Russian man smiled.

" Yes, very. Maybe it is time to go?"

Yuuri nodded, rising to his feet, only to stumble a bit, into the other man's arms.

" Okay, I think I need to walk you home. Do you live far?" he asked, heading out the door into the crisp, cool air.

Yuuri shook his head, directing them to his small dorm on campus in a matter of minutes.

" Oh. My keys." Yuuri realized, his bag still at the rink. He thought they would be only gone an hour or two, but they seem to have lost track of time.

" Are we in trouble?" Viktor joked, letting the smaller man lean on him as he patted himself for keys he knew weren't there.

" Ahhh. No. Phichit-kun should be home and awake. He will help me from here, if you want to go."

Viktor face flinched for a moment.

" Your roommate?" he asked in hope. He did not remember Yuuri mentioning a significant other and it occurred to him that a possible reason the skater was so distant was because he had a lover already, and did not wish to share that intimacy with anyone else.

" Mmmhmm. My best friend." Yuuri responded, the cool air making his head lighter than the alcohol.

" Well. I will leave you in his care." he moved to knock on the door, but was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist.

" Wait. Before that, can I have a goodnight kiss?" Yuuri asked, no shyness, no blush, just a face flushed from the night and a shining look to his eyes.

" Really now." Viktor asked, pulling him close.

" Yeah. Director mam said I need to get closer. So lets get closer."

The blue-eyed man looked down at him, giving a sad smile. Leaning down, he watched the man pucker, ready for a kiss. He brushed past those tempting lips, instead pinching a red cheek.

" Goodnight Yuuri." he said, knocking on the door behind him lately before squeezing his arm and turning back.

" Goodnight Viktor" he heard a gentle whisper that warmed his heart to the bones.

**. . .**

 

The next morning, Yuuri woke to a pounding headache and a smirking roommate looming over him.

He groaned at the sight, he turned to bury his face in his pillow.

" Oh no, you don't. You've been holding out on me, Yuuri. I thought we were friends."

Peaking an eye out, he looked at the dark skinned Thai boy sulk .

" What are you talking about?" he mumbled.

" I am talking about you being walked home, sloppy drunk, by the world champion figure skater, and then practically _throwing_ yourself at him last night."

Yuuri jolted out of bed, instantly regretting it when his head thumped behind his eyes. He hadn't drank so much last night to totally forget everything. And while he wouldn't call it throwing himself at the other man, he defiantly wasn't subtle.

" Kill me now," he groaned, collapsing back into he sheets as he remembered Viktor's obvious rejection, treating him like a child before pawning him away.

" Come now, nothing is that bad! Still, it is time to get up! You have practice in ten minutes."

Yuuri glared at his friend as he shot out of bed.

" Really, you couldn't get me up before than?"

Phichit shrugged.

" You are so cute when you sleep. I could not bring myself to wake you, sleeping beauty."

Yuuri ran from the rooms, his friend’s laughter echoing behind him.

  **. . .  
**

 

Viktor watched as, for their third time that day, Yuuri flinched away from his touch.

They had started the day with Yuuri insisting on the fight between the Mouse King and the Nutcracker be practiced, so he spent the better part of the morning with Yurio glaring at him while Yuuri practice on his own, somehow seeming much father away than the other side of the rink.

Then, when it can time to practice their skating waltz, Yuuri was unfocused, landing only two of his jumps and moving away from Viktor every chance he got.

Viktor had even practicing turning down his so-called " sex appeal", not that it was easy with images of Yuuri's flushed face and puckers lips running through his dreams.

Ms. Lola became so frustrated as to demand they take a break or stop wasting her time, to which Yuuri bowed in apology before trying again.

" Yuuri, you are distracted again." Viktor whispered, pulling him in for a spin before letting him go.

Yuuri was silent for a moment.

" Sorry. Not really feeling myself today."

Viktor hummed.

" I had a good night with you yesterday. Maybe we can go again tonight? I have heard of a fine Italian restaurant a few minutes walk from here."

Yuuri recoiled again, pulled away and almost lost his footing.

They were silent and for a moment, Viktor was sure that he had misspoken and his English wasn't transferring his thoughts right.

" I am . . . not sure that is a good idea. Perhaps we should just concentrate on skating."

When Yuuri moved to spin away, Viktor refused to let go, instead pulling him back, despite that not being in the choreography.

" Did . . .did you not have a good time?" Viktor was aware that his accent became thicker as he allowed his distress to fill his tone. Had he misread the situation? Maybe Yuuri regretted displaying himself so openly?

" _I_ wasn't the one with the problem." Yuuri bit out, before realizing his mistake and ducking his head away.

Now Viktor was confused. He had the problem? His only problem was that the cute Japanese man was resisting all his tried and true methods.

As he opened his mouth to clarify, a gleeful shout cut through the rink.

" Ohhhhh the costumes are done! People, please come! Come, come!" Lola shouted, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas.

The two skaters broke away and skated to their excited director. Yurio was already on the matts, having a white garment bag thrusting into his hands.

The Russian punk opened the bag with great reluctance, his distaste for flashy costumes well known.

At the grimace on his face, Viktor knew he immediately needed to see this costume. Luckily, Yurio was close to the barrier, so Viktor was able to lean in and peering into the bag.

At his gasp, the blond teen snapped the bag shut and squeezed it close to his body.

"Yurio! You must put it on! You will be the handsomest mouse king in the world!" he gushed reached to cuddle the boy close to him.

" Fuck off, Viktor!" the boy replied, before stopping off into the changing rooms.

Viktor turned to saying something to his skating partner, only to find the dark haired man with his skating covers on, gently taking the bag with his name on it and peeking inside.

The Russian man hurriedly moved off the ice, more eager to see Yuuri's costume than the one given to him.

Yuuri, however, moved toward the changing rooms, looking bright and excited for the first time that day.

Viktor's shoulders drooped, but he followed to a different area, gently taking the costume out.

It was a beautiful soldiers uniform, glittering red and gold, with tight black military pants and a matching sash. It fit like a dream, considering he never went in for a fitting and it wasn't the first time he wondering how much of his personal information could be found with a simple web search.

Exiting the dressing rooms, he re-laced his skates and found himself gliding across the ice, testing how the fabric moved with him. He jumped and turned, before gain momentum and attempting his signature move, getting four rotations in before landing sharply.

"Ah.." he heard from his left, looking to find Yuuri starting at him in wonder. However, it was Viktor who was amazed.

Clara's costume was typically a Victorian nightgown and he was unsure how it would be changed to no only fit the new casting choices, but also the practically of spending two acts on the ice. Long flowy clothes were not ideal for jumps and spins.

However, the form fitting, buttoned down outfit, complete with long boots and delicate lace touches was beyond perfect.

Yuuri looked like he stepped out of the pages of a fairy tale book and Viktor half expected a prince to come riding down on a white horse, before he remember _he was the prince._

Damn the Japanese man that forced him to lose his cool.

"Yuuri. You look beautiful." Viktor gasped out, hurrying over to him and pulling him onto the ice in a close embrace.

" Thank you." he responded, looking everywhere but at the man in front of him.

 Viktor frowned, before looking over to where the crew lingered, motioning with his head to start the waltz.

" Come dance with me, Yuuri."

Taking the lead, Viktor remembered how he was trying to woo this man, and gently lead them through the routine.

Yuuri was reluctant at first, but with every gentle push and pull of their bodies, he melted into the embrace and soon, the world around them disappeared. Just the soft drifting of the music and their partner's steady breathes filled the air.

When the final dip was timed, Viktor moved across the ice feeling Yuuri’s body relax and allow Viktor to drop him down, filling his vision with nothing but icy blue eyes and gleaming silver hair.

That same glazed look from last night returned to the younger man's eyes and without the haze of alcohol between them, Viktor let himself finally take over and leaned in, almost allowing their lips the barest touch before Yuuri shot back up, clapping their foreheads together and causing both to lose their balance and fall.

They stared in stunned silence before both laughed and collapse next to each other on the ice.

" That was awkward" Yuuri finally said, slowing his laughs.

" That was perfect." Viktor retorted, moving to get up and helping his partner up, not letting go of his hand even when balance was restored.

He then saw a bit of blood smeared from his nose to his upper lip and worriedly swiped it away.

" My, you bleed so easily! This is the second time now!" He cried out, trying to clean off his face.

Yuuri looked confused until he remembered their first meeting and his face lite red and he covered his face.

" Oh no no! It is cute, if not worrisome!" Viktor rushed to assure him, taking his hands away from his face.

The moment was soon shattered at Lola's cry of " No blood on the costumes!"

Both men smiled clumsily, before Yuuri skated towards the bathroom and Viktor went in search of his Russian rink mate.

The blond teen was still in the dressing room, staring at his reflection. Viktor turned the corner and took in Yurio's full costume, puffy capped sleeves, rich royal purple velvet, the tight black velvet pants and the glittering crown on top of his head.

" _How regal_ " Viktor said, switching to his native tongue.

Yurio clicked at the older skater, before turning and scanning the man's uniform.

" _You look like a fancy prince. Where is your princess_?" he bit back in response.

Viktor shrugged, looking everywhere but at the other skater.

Green eyes narrowed at the oddly nervous man before him.

Yurio had seen this man perform in front of thousands, on live, international television and he was never this nervous.

" _What's your issue? You've been acting odd for a while now."_ He asked, showing concern in his own gruff way.

" Nothing" he answer, English flowing from his lips.

" Bullshit. However, if you are in no mood to be sharing, then I’m not going to pry it out of you." With that, the angsty teen moved to go back onto the ice, only for his arm to be caught by his senior.

" Actually, I have a favor to ask, your majesty" Viktor stated, a sly smirk taking over his face.

  **. . .  
**

The next few weeks leading up to opening night went by in a flash, between Yuuri's finals, practicing for the show and trying to practice his jumps at the school's private rink with Phichit in his downtime.

Add to the mixed his ever-confusing feelings for his skating partner, and the stress was threatening to cause a breakdown, especially with his crutch of stress eating being removed from the equation.

Sighing for the tenth time that hour, Yuuri check his phone and mentally checked that he still had time before he had to head down to the main rink for dress rehearsal.

" Yuuurrriiii" His roommate dragged out his name, skating up from behind and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

" You are constantly yelling at me for being on my phone, but then you asked me to help you with your jumps and ignore me!" Phichit whined, squeezing him close.

" Sorry Phichit. I was just making sure I won't be late for tonight."

The Thai boy's eyes light up and a coy grin split his face.

" You sure you aren't counting down the minutes before you see your precious _Vicchan?"_

Yuuri chose to ignore the man and skated toward the center of the rink.

" Please, you are seeing things that aren't there. Viktor is just . . European. He is naturally affectionate." the Japanese man said, before moving away, gaining speed before lifting off the ice, getting a rotation in before landing wrong. He placed his hand on the ice to stop his fall, but was clearly irritated at the failure.

Phichit frown, tapping his mouth in thought.

" If that's true, then why isn't the other Russian hanging all over you? I think you are choosing to be ignorant because you don't think you are good enough" The dark skinned boy told his friend bluntly. Yuuri rolled his eyes but did not reply.

Phichit sighed, but let his friend brood, moving over to help his friend's posture and watching him stick the next few landings, until falling on the last one.

"You may be over thinking this."

Dark colored eyes rolled as the man helped himself into a kneeling position.

"Nah, my foot keeps rolling. I think my stamina is finally waning."

Phichit scoffed.

" I wasn't talking about the jumps and you know it."

" I think not. Listen, I put myself out there, drunkenly and in an obvious way mind you, and was rejected. End of story. Lesson learned, don't reach for things that you can't touch." Yuuri pushed himself off the ice and moved to circle the rink. Phichit followed close behind.

" Oh, come now Yuuri. That is a little dramatic. Besides, since when do you stay down? I have literally seen you try the same spin twelve times before landing it, cuts and bruises be damned."

The Japanese skater hummed in response.

" There is a difference between flubbing a jump and making a move on a lifetime crush only to be . . . well crushed." Yuuri heaved a sigh, " Maybe he isn't interested in guys and I’ve made a fool of myself on a few different levels."

The Thai man snickered.

" Maybe not all guys, but I can think of one he shows interest in . . . " he led, nodding his head to the rink entrance, where the doors slammed open, two loud voices echoing though the rink.

" Yuuri! Are you here?" shouted an accented voice.

The taller man twitched, facing the exuberate foreign men.

" Viktor, what - why are you here? Did I get the time wrong?" Yuuri asked, moving to check his phone again.

" No, no! I just wanted to see where you practice during the normal season. This is nice!" Viktor yelled, coming closer.

Yurio mumbled something in Russian, earning a jab from the silver haired man.

" So what are you working on?" the man asked, finally reaching the barrier. Yuuri went to answer, but his friend beat him to it.

" Just some jumps and spins. They are Yuuri's weak spot and he wants to improve before next season."

" Da, da, I noticed he has trouble with his landings. Tends to step out of them." Viktor replied, nodding along with the short Thai boy. The two skaters lapsed into a discussion of Yuuri's defaults, making said man sink into the ice in despair.

" Hey. Pig boy." came a sharp tone besides him. The Japanese man huffed, looking up at the angry teen above him.

" While those two fanboy over you, why don't you show me that jump again?" The blonde punk stated, not really asking as he leaned over the divider, watching the man with sharp eyes.

Yuuri frowned at the teen, unsure if he was serious, but when his glare did not let up, all he could do was skate off, rounding the ice quickly. Gaining speed, he could already feel himself growing nervous over his singular audience. Straining his muscles, he could feel himself lift into the air, give one, two-

He landed hard, his ankle bowing in and he place his hand down to stay upright, pushing himself back onto his feet and skating back to the displeased boy in front of him.

" That was shit."

Dark eyes recoiled at the harsh, but true words.

" I know." he said quietly, looking over to make sure the other two did not see. They seemed to be distracted by something Phichit had displayed on his phone.

" I don't know what your problem is. Your form is fine. You had enough momentum. You probably are your own stupid enemy. Stop thinking about how you can mess up, and just . . . feel? That's the kind of stupid shit Viktor is always saying," Yurio's face turned red, obvious uncomfortable giving advice.

Yuuri smiled, patting the teen's head affectionately, which caused an angry cry to fly from the boy's mouth.

Yuuri pushed off the wall, going back onto the ice. Now, instead of concentrating on the hundred of ways he could fail, he thought of how it felt to jump, to fly across the ice, landing not for anyone else’s pleasure but his own.

He barely even registered the clack of his skates hitting back on the ice, before he heard a shout from the other part of the rink.

" Yuuri!" Phichit yelled with a large grin, waving at him, " That was great! You should do that every time."

Pushing dark hair from his eyes, Yuuri smiled, before looking at the Russian skaters standing close together.

Yurio shrugged, huffing out a " Not terrible, I guess," making Yuuri grin.

Viktor however, glanced down at his companion, a frown on his face before he turned back to the man on the ice, a crooked grin plastered on his face.

" Well done Yuuri." He said, his voice lacking any real passion, much to the Asian figure skater's disappointment.

The foursome hung around the ice for a little while longer, before Phichit begged off, heading to a meeting with his coach, but not before shooting his roommate a wink and blowing a kiss at their direction.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, before hearing the green eyed Russian talk about heading back to his hotel room.

" Well, I suppose I should-"

" Yuuri. Let's grab dinner." Viktor stated, not even waiting for permission before dragging the younger man out of the rink and onto the streets.

The two skaters walked down the street in silence, before finally landing at a small diner. They took a booth that faced the streets, watching at the night came through, filling the streets with glittering Christmas lights.

" Do you celebrate Christmas in Japan?" asked a voice that shocked Yuuri. They had been so quiet for so long, that Yuuri was confident that the ice skating legend was angry and stewing.

" Ah, sort of? Not like they do here. It's more a day for couples to be together, or with friends. What about in Russia?" Yuuri replied, finally looking the man across the table.

Icy blue eyes bore down on him, and for some reason, Yuuri felt like he said something he shouldn't have.

" Yes, but it also is not like here in America. It is celebrated in January, and we are more subdued. Still, I like Christmas here. It's lit up so pretty and everyone looks so happy and warm." Viktor said, lips curving in a soft smile.

Yuuri smiled back.

" Me too."

Their food arrived and they fell back into silence, unlike their previous dinner where they could hardly stop talking to get food into their mouths.

Still, it wasn't long before the older man could not take the silence.

" What were you thinking of when you did that jump earlier?"

The dark eyed man choked on his food, before giving a shaking look at him.

" W-what? Why?"

Viktor pushed the food around on his plate, looking downcast.

" I would just like to know what motivates you."

For a moment, Yuuri thought this was his chance. He could tell Viktor that _he_ was his motivation, the drive to skate with him, show how good he could be and make him recognize him as an equal on the ice.

He could say how much he admired the Russian legend, and how these last few weeks were some of the best in his life.

Instead, what had come out was-

" I just wanted Yurio to stop glaring at me?"

Viktor's face fell.

 _I'm an idiot_ Yuuri thought.

" So . . . you just were thinking of Yurio? Not . . . anyone else?" Came the soft question.

If Yuuri did not know any better, he would think Viktor Nikiforov, skating legend, four-time gold metal champ, and all around ice _god_ , was . . .

" Are you jealous?"

Instantly, Yuuri regretted his words and clapped his hands to his mouth, as if he could make the words come back and stay there.

Viktor's head shot up and he locked gazes with the embarrassed man.

" Of course. I've been trying to seduce you for _weeks Yuuri_. And it's Yurio’s yelling and anger is what got you all riled up?" He slammed his fist on the table in his distress.

" Excuse me?" Yuuri asked, wondering if either his English was not good, or if Viktor had gotten lost in translation. Because there is no way anyone, let alone this beautiful man, would be interesting in a dime a dozen figure skater with poor self confidence and a habit of stress eating to obesity.

" If verbal abuse was your thing, I could do that!" the man said, now effectively pouting.

" It's not! Please keep your voice down." Yuuri held his hands up, while looking around to be sure no one was paying them any mind.

The ice skating legend pouted.

" You are so cruel Yuuri. What do I have to do to get you to look at only me?"

The dark hair man snapped.

" Are you serious? _You_ are the one who rejected _me_ "

Both men stared hard at the other, their words sinking in.

Yuuri's anger, already fading, gave way to discomfiture and he quickly stood and exited the diner, leaving a few bills with the waitress that covered both meals plus a generous tip.

By the time Viktor regained his senses and caught up, he found the other man looking over a public skating rink, watching as children and adults alike skated in time to soft Christmas music.

" Enough." Viktor said, standing behind and waiting for Yuuri to face him, " Stop running and talk to me for once."

" It's hard." The younger man mumbled, still not turning around.

" Nothing worth having is easy." Viktor replied.

Finally, Yuuri turned around, eyes red with unshed tears.

"Fine. You want to hear what I have to say?" Viktor nodded eagerly

Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with the Russian.

" I had practically _worshiped_ you from the moment I could skate. I mean, you are the dream, the medals, the confidence, _everything._ And then, when I finally have the chance to skate on the same ice as you, I failed. Terribly. And then, I get a second chance and not only am I embarrassing myself by flirting when you are not even interested, but I am also embarrassing you by being so wrapped up in myself and my anxiety that I can focus enough to land even the simplest loops. So, please, _excuse_ _me_ for not feeling like I am up to your standards!"

By the time he was done, Yuuri was panting heavily, his face red all the way to his ears. He was shocked by his loud outburst, but not as shocked as his companion.

Viktor blinked down at the shorter skater, bright blue eyes wide, taking in the man before him.

" Yuuri. . I -"

" No no no no!" Yuuri said quickly, shaking his hand in front of him to stop the words slipping from the Russian’s mouth.

" Forget that. I'm so sorry. I am tired and worried and I have never dealt with my stress well. Let's pretend this never happened."

A fast escape was clearly not an option, as lightening quick hands jutted out to latch on to the Asian man's wrist, pulling him into a more private walk-way, filled with shops long past closing hours.

Yuuri was pulled into a solid chest, and forced to listen to the deep rumbled of the man above him.

Great. Now he was being laughed at for being the dweeb he was born to be.

" I can't believe this. This whole time, I have been pining after you, thinking you didn't like me, and you are just to thick headed to notice!"

If any more blood rushed to Yuuri face, he was going to pass out.

" E-eh?"

Viktor leaned forward, rubbing his nose against the younger man with a bright grin.

" Yuuri. I am not just so touchy with everyone! I have admired you for years, ever since I saw you skate your last junior season. You know, where you wore the bright purple costume, with the " Viktor held his hands up to imitate the flowing ribbon that hung on the back of that particular suit, " It was beautiful. You flubbed your jump but your step and spins? _Bozhe moi_ I could not look away if my life depended on it."

Yuuri remembered that competition. It was his final time in the junior leagues and he felt like the audience was judging him, watching to see what he would become as he transition into the adult leagues. His music was an airy classical piece and his choreography was supposed to tell the story of a young boy, lost and trying to find his way home. He had felt eyes on him the entire time, which was not unusual considering he was performing for hundreds of viewers, but that stare had felt. . . . more intimate. Yet, when he sought the source, no one met his eyes.

" You . . . liked that performance?" Yuuri squeaked out, slowly relaxing in the older man's embrace. " I earned a really low technical score that year and fell twice."

" It was far from perfect, " Viktor agreed, " but it was the first time I saw you, or anyone really, move with such. . . I’m not sure of the English word for it. It was like your body was creating the music. I was captivated from that moment."

Viktor finally moved away, tipping Yuuri's face forward to met his gaze.

" To tell you the truth, I was beyond excited to know you were auditioning for the nutcracker. I stressed for days about whether or not I should bring my posters of you and ask you to sign them." The sliver haired man whispered with a wink.

The Japanese man chuckled nervously.

" I, ah, have posters of you too. Maybe we could exchange?"

Viktor laughed from deep in his stomach, creating a warm feeling in Yuuri's head.

" Sure. Mine are actually in Russia, though, so you would have to come visit to sign them for me."

" Haa. Mine are in my room. Maybe . . . you could come see them?" Dark eyes looked up, making the boy looking both hopeful and nervous.

Viktor licked his lips and smirked. " Sure" he replied, before finally, _finally_ leaning down and taking the other man's lips in a gentle kiss.

Yuuri gasped in surprise, but responded with vigor, pushing himself against the taller man, causing both skaters to falls against a cold brink wall.

The gentle first kiss turned into two, then three, before Yuuri grew fearless, drunk off the cool night air and the warm feeling of Viktor against his lips, opening his mouth and inviting Viktor to do the same.

A low moan erupted from the Russian man, who welcomed the touch, trailing his fingers along Yuuri’s neck before burying his hands in dark, slick hair.

They broke apart after long; with Viktor trailing small kisses and nips along the smaller man's neck, turning him into mush.

" Ah-Viktor" slipped from Yuuri’s lips, his eyes closed and his mouth curled in pleasure. A particularly sharp bit brought him back to the moment, however, where he and a very famous figure skater were making out in a public street.

Modesty made him pull away, looking everywhere but at the man across from him.

" Sorry Yuuri, too hard? Come here, I will kiss it better." Viktor cooed, moving to pull him close again.

" No, hold on, wait, I am still confused." Yuuri said in a breathy tone, shifting his scarf to start covering the quickly forming love bites.

" Mhmm" Viktor hummed with a smile, moving to help the younger man. This turned out to be less helpful, as he kept brushing the marks with a fond look, which was quite distracting.

" Why did you reject me before? Last time we were out?"

Pushing silver hair away from his face, Viktor sighed and looked frustrated.

" You were drunk, Yuuri. Even if you and I both wanted to, I wouldn't want our first kiss to be like that."

Yuuri blinked owlishly.

" You think in a dark alley is a better first kiss venue?" he questioned.

The Russian huffed and pouted.

" Well, I was hoping maybe for it to be after one of our practices, when I dip you after the sugar plum fairy dance. You would look so beautiful, all starry eyed and panting from excitement . . ." Viktor appeared to get lost in thought.

Yuuri felt his face light up once again, for the hundredth time that day.

" You, uh, have thought a lot about this."

Viktor snapped out of his day dream to smile sheepishly.

" Perhaps."

They both stood awkwardly, before Yuuri cleared his throat.

" Well, I better be getting home. We have an early practice and the opening night is soon." He began to back away, only to hear a disappointed agreement from behind him. Steeling his resolve, Yuuri turned shyly back at the other man, his hand held out in invitation.

" Can you walk me home?"

Viktor let out a whoop far too loud for someone his age, before catching up with him, hands clasped tightly against the cold winter breeze.

 

**. . .**

 

" Amazing!" came the clapping shout of Lola, watching as Viktor gently put his Clara down from the lift they landed.

" You two have really been nailing it. Tonight is going to be a hit." she continued, turning to mumble something to Allison.

The women nodded their heads before the eccentric director let out a gleeful " Take a break, everyone, then we will do a complete final run through!"

Various skaters gliding effortless to the rink opening, quick to put on their skate covers and head to the break room for some warming tea and coffee. A distant " _Spill anything on your costumes and your nuts won't be the only thing that will be cracked!"_ could be heard, making the male leads smile.

" I think . . I think I can do this." Yuuri confessed, looking incredibly proud of himself.

Viktor smiled, letting his hands glides across the dark eyed man's waist, feeling the soft fabric slide against the pad of his cold fingers.

" I know you can do this. You will have the audience half in love with you before the first act."

Yuuri smiled, leaning against the royal red costume of his nutcracker prince, finding comfort in the intimacy of the moment.

The bubble was popped with a disgusted snort from their left, however, as the mouse king slide next to them.

" Get a room you two. You are going to make the whole cast sick before opening night."

Viktor laughed while his companion buried his face further into his costume.

" Now, now, Yurio. I will still cuddle you close if you want to. I promise my blooming relationship with my cute Clara will not stop us from good, old fashion Russian bonding," He said with joy, running his hands through the Japanese man's hair, " Yuuri, are there any bath houses around here? Yurio is feeling neglected."

Yurio could not see the man's response, but the shaking of his body was a dead give away of his enjoyment of the situation.

" I would rather shave off all my hair and eat it," the young blond deadpanned. He began to skate away, but then moved close to his Asian counterpart, giving him a swift punch on the arm.

Yuuri shouted in protest, rubbing the sore spot and giving Yurio a sad glare.

" Good job landing your jumps. Maybe you aren't completely worthless."

With that, the so-called Russian punk skated away in a hurry.

The senior skaters blinked before sharing a grin.

" Was that a compliment?"

" It was. You have won him over. Apparently you are quite the Russian charmer."

" I suppose so." Yuuri teased, finally moving away.

The two went their separate ways, enjoying their time off before Lola called for everyone to return to the ice.

" Okay guys, " She said, sitting atop of the chair, her shout echoing throughout the rink, " Enchant me."

And so they began.

**. . .**

 

Loud chatters filled the stadium, a full house setting into their seats.

Yuuri peered out from behind the curtain, watching as more people filed in, and could feel his heart begin to pound against his ribs, the blood rushing into his ears.

_I can't do this. I am terrible. I am going to mess up, and drag Viktor and Yuri and everyone else down with me. Oh god, why did I agree to this-_

The terrifying stream of thoughts that his brain was tossing around was suddenly halted by warm breath in his ear.

" You look stunning."

He was sure Viktor must be talking to someone else, because Yuuri felt everything but shunning. His skin was hot and tight, his costume to big and small, all wrong and to right to be one someone like him.

Yuuri closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before turning and offering a shaky smile to the silver haired skater.

" Thank you. You look good. Very princely"

Icy blue eyes narrowed, a frown gracing the pale man's mouth.

" Yuuri. Take a long, slow breath," he ordered, his hands framing the anxious creature's face. " It will be all right. I’m here."

" You don't come in until midway through the first act. " Yuuri stated, not trying to be mean, just logical.

" Well, I could kiss you here and now so thoroughly, that you will be feeling it until the end of the second act. Tomorrow." Viktor offered casually, his thumb brushing against Yuuri’s lower lip.

Yuuri gapped a few times, trying to form a response, before stuttering a quiet " You will smear the lipstick"

Viktor barked out a laugh.

" I suppose you are right. Clara needs to look the picture of innocence, not freshly ravished. Oh well, " he sigh ruefully, " I suppose this will have to do."

Leaning down, he brushed a soft kiss against the dark, fluffed hair.

" You will be splendid. Don't worry about everyone else, just look at me." he murmured, before pulling away.

" Ill see you on the ice."

Lights dimmed, signaling that the program was about to begin.

Breathing once more, Yuuri still could feel the blood rushing past his brain and his heartbeat all the way down to his toe. However, with the idea of smiling blue eyes in his head, he pushing forward, the smooth glide of ice beneath his blade as the play began.

**. . .**

 

" Wow. Yuuri! You were great! With moves like that, you are going to sweep at the grand prix next season! You should do the pine tree forest dance as your free program!" Phichit gushed, draping himself over his best friend.

Said friend was smiling giddily, hugging the small bouquet he received at the end of the night close to his chest

" Was it really that good?" he asked, eyes shimmering in happiness.

" The best. If you ever get sick of competitions, you have a legit career in performance skating. Maybe one day you could do Disney on ice!" the Thai boy's eyed lit up like Christmas lights at the thought.

Yuuri laughed at his friend.

" I think that sounds more like you, but thank you all the same."

Phichit grinned coyly.

" You are right. You would much rather be in the competition with your beloved Vicchan." he sang.

He expected his older friend to blush and stammer a denial, but instead, he was surprised for him to dip his face into his bouquet and beam happily.

" Mmm. I think I will be ready to face against him next year. As an equal."

The dark skinned man gasped dramatically.

" Well then. I can't wait to see what you have in store."

" Likewise." chimed another voice, a long, graceful arm extending over Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri jumped, before burrowing even further into his flowers.

" If you would excuse us, Phichit, I would like to steal this adorable creature for a night out."

Phichit pouted, pulling on Yuuri's arm.

" But he is my best friend and I wanted to take him out to celebrate."

Viktor kept his radiant smile on, but strengthened his grip.

" You have plenty of time to celebrate later, but this production only has a few more performances before it is done and back to Russia I must go."

That statement seemed to knock the sense back into Yuuri, as he looked up in shock at the taller man, like it never occurred to him what would happened when the show was done.

Phichit sense that he was about to be intruding and quietly excused himself to upload his pictures of the night onto his various social media accounts.

" Russia. Right. That's where you live and train. I . . . almost forgot." Yuuri said in a small voice.

" Da. Yakov is already having an aneurism from me taking this season off. I am already working on my short program for nationals and next season." Viktor explain, pulling Yuuri close and relishing in their closeness.

" Oh. Well, I’m sure it will be wonderful." The younger man replied, seemingly distant. He let the senior skater hold him, but made no move to recuperate.

" What about you? I overheard you tell your friend you were going to gear up for next season. Any ideas yet?" The silver haired man asked, trying to engage his companion.

"No. Not yet. I’m sure Celestino will pick out something for me."

" You don't pick your own music?" Viktor queried, eyebrow raised.

Yuuri shook his head.

Viktor hummed.

" Well, I think _you_ should consider picking out something that speaks to you. That way, when I come visit, you can surprise me with your selection." he replied casually.

" Huh?" Yuuri voiced, finally looking up in confusion.

" Or, if you prefer, you can take videos and pictures and upload them. Which reminds me, I don't have your number, which is ridiculous because who doesn't have their boyfriends phone number?" Viktor rambled, already patting down his costume to find his phone and pass it to the stupefied skater.

" B. . boyfriend. Me?!" Yuuri shouted.

Viktor blinked.

" Oh. Did I forget to ask you?"

" You did." Yuuri shook, concentrating on entering his number with shaky fingers. Finally succeeding, he handing the phone back.

" Oh, well, do you want to be?" The Russian man asked, concentrating on opening his camera and positioning himself shoulder to shoulder with the bumbling Japanese man.

" Of course." he replied quietly, before he was shocked to find a pair of warm lips pressed against his cheek and the flash of a camera.

Viktor pulled away, grinning wildly as he set the picture as Yuuri's photo ID.

" Great! Then boyfriends it is! I warn you, I am clingy. Ill probably text and call all the time, at weird hours too." Viktor disclosed.

" That's fine." Yuuri replied, smiling at his phone lite up with a text notification, as well as a new picture message from an unknown number. He saved it as " Viktor" and added a " <3" at the older man's request.

"Well, now that it settled, we have three more shows to perform, and then I will be spending Christmas with my cute new boyfriend." With a tug, he led them both into the changing room, where they gently replaced their costumes with more casual wear and exited through the back alley, avoiding the made rush of well-wishers.

" Should we grab Yurio?" Yuuri asked quickly, thinking of the junior skater.

" Lord, no. He is basking in the praise. Well deserved praise, mind you. He will be a great competitor when he gets into the senior league." Viktor stated, smiling in fondness.

Yuuri was still a little dazed, but looking up at Viktor, who looked so happy and excited, he felt his confidence rise.

_Boyfriend, huh? That means he wants me too. So I can be brave._

Before heading to the restaurant, Yuuri pulled Viktor close, stretching up to reach his face and kissed him soundly, much to the older man's delight.

Pulling away, Yuuri smirked, licking his lips and winked.

" Mmm. Tastes like sugar plums."

 _Oh boy_ Viktor thought as he was lead into the busy street, _I’m in deep. How wonderful._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, the art I based this on was created by Saishoguu on tumble. I highly encourage you to check it out.


End file.
